Fungal pathogens remain a growing source of infections in plants, animals, and humans. For example, fungal infections of agricultural plants continue to impact crop growth and yield. Without effective treatments, agricultural crop yields can suffer or be destroyed. Long utilized synthetic agents have now become ineffective due increasing incidence of resistance in pathogens. While the contributions of synthetic pesticides and herbicides have proven to be of utmost value, problems of toxicity and slow degradability of these compounds in the environment is a continuing problem. To this end, alternative methods of fungal pathogen control are needed.
In mammals, incidence of superficial or cutaneous fungal infection is not uncommon. However of greater concern, the incidence of systemic fungal infections has risen significantly. Systemic fungal infections are associated with increased morbidity and mortality, especially in immunocomprimised patients. The widespread use of antifungals in mammals has conferred increasing resistance in many pathogens.
As such, novel and alternative methods of treating fungal infections are needed. The disclosed compounds, compositions, and methods address these needs and other needs.